The Legend Of The Golden Eevee
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Uh...Iya...I know this is a lot like your fic since it has a lot of eevees and yours is silver. Some of the names are the same but the plot is different along with characters...Tell me if you want me to remove this! [All Credit Given To Iya who inspired


Pokémon:  
The Legend of the Golden Eevee  
  
Viridian City  
  
The new Pokémon trainer, me, just turned 10! "Now, I can finally get my Pokémon license from Professor Oak!" I said happily. "Honey, breakfast is ready!" my mom called. I literally flew down the stairs. "I made you waffles because this is your day you become a trainer!" my mom said putting a plate down. After quickly eating my waffles, I grabbed my bag, which already had 5 pokéballs, and all the stuff I needed. "Well, first I got to get through Viridian Forest." I said to myself. I ran across the road and into the tall grass. "Perrrrrsian!" a Persian hissed. It looked at me and narrowed its eyes. Behind it was 5 hungry looking baby Meowth. "Uh-oh…" I said. "Hey, get away from her!" a voice yelled, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!" I looked to see a kid. He had a Pikachu with him. "PERSIAN!" the Persian cried running away with its babies. "You okay?" the guy asked, "I'm Ash!" "I'm okay, thanks!" I said, and ran off towards Pallet.  
  
Pallet Town  
  
"Professor Oak!" I cried running into his lab, "I'm here, I finally made it!" "You want your Pokémon, at least that's what I'm guessing." Prof. Oak said as he walked with me into the lab, "Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur have already been taken. Even the Pikachu I had is gone." "Oh, are you sure you don't have anymore?" I cried. "Well, I have one more, but, it's a very rare Pokémon." he said, "An Eevee. Except this one, well, let me show you." He opened a pokéball. "Weee!" the Eevee cried. It had golden fur! "It's adorable!" I cried hugging it. "Weee!" the Eevee said wagging it's tail. "It's a girl." Prof. Oak said. "Oh, can I have it?" I cried. "Go ahead, it'll be happier with you." he said.  
  
Viridian City  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way!" I cried running towards Viridian Forest. As I ran, I saw a den. "Shimmer, check out what's inside!" I said. The Eevee went inside and emerged with 3 baby Eevees following it. "Wee!!" Shimmer cried, "Wee..weeeeee, wee wee!" "You mean, their mom and dad are gone?" I asked. The Eevee nodded its head. "Aw…The poor things!" I said kneeling next to them. I dug in my backpack and pulled out some meat for each of them. The happily gobbled them up. "You wanna join me?" I asked. The Eevees nodded their heads. I put out 3 of my pokéballs and they each went into them. "I guess you'll have some new friends!" I said scratching Shimmer behind the ear. We kept on walking until we'd made it to Pewter City.  
  
After reading that Flint, Pewter City's gym leader, used rock Pokémon, I remembered that I had a Water Stone in my backpack. After the 3 baby Eevees had talked about who would be a Vaporeon, the 1st one came up. "Wee!" the Eevee said. I put the water stone on the head of the Eevee and took it away and watched as it evolved. "Poreon!" it cried. "I'll call you…Mist!" I said. We walked to the gym and challenged Brock. "GO…GEODUDE!" Flint cried. "Go Mist!" I said, "Water Gun!"  
  
"Defense Curl, now!"  
  
"Try and use your Ice Beam!"  
  
The Geodude fell to the ground frozen solid. "Ah…Geodude return!" Flint said, "GO ONIX!" "Mist, show that Onix your Hydro Pump!" I grinned. The Onix fell with a thud. "You beat me!" Flint said handing her the badge, "You're the 2nd person today, first Gary Oak." I walked away happily. We then went to Cerulean City. "Stop right there!" a kid yelled, "I'm Ash, let's battle!" "I remember you, go Shimmer!" I yelled. "Go, Pikachu!" the kid cried.   
  
"Shimmer, Quick Attack!"  
  
"Pikachu, THUNDER!"  
  
Shimmer started glowing. It shot back the thunder at the Pikachu. "NO WAY!" Ash cried running to his Pokémon, "I concede, good battle!" I watched as he ran towards the Pokémon Center. "Lets get going!" I said. I had evolved the 2nd Eevee into a Jolteon. "I'll call you…Sparky!" I said. I challenged Misty and won with Sparky. Sizzler *my Flareon* beat Lt. Surge. Sizzler also beat Erika. Sparky beat Koga. Mist beat Sabrina. Mist beat Blaine. Mist, and Sizzler beat Giovanni. I also caught a Kereihana, and also found a Togepi egg! I heard a crack from my backpack and took out my Togepi egg. There was a crack in the middle of it. Suddenly…A Togepi popped out of it. "Toge?" it asked questioningly. It looked at me strangely. "OH!" I cried, "You're so cute!" I pulled it close to me. "TOGEPRRRIII!!" It cried happily, "Mommy?" I had learned to understand almost every Pokémon's language. "Yes, I'm your mommy!" I said bringing it up in the air and bringing it down again. "Weee!" Togepi cried. "It's really cute!" Shimmer said, "It's so young though…" I put the Togepi on the ground. It walked up to Shimmer and sat on Shimmer's back. "Now ain't that cute?" I asked Shimmer. She just gave a dumb grin back. I yawned and looked at the moon. Togepi kept on walking around in circles till it fell on its butt with its head spinning. "Toge…" It said as it fell asleep. I lifted it up and wrapped it in my sweater along with Shimmer.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
I woke up with looking at an Arbok. It hissed at me and lunged at me with its teeth bared. Shimmer ran up and slashed the Arbok in the face. "Back away from my trainer!" Shimmer said angrily. "You'll make a nice desert after the girl!" the Arbok said. It lunged at me again and bit me hard. I felt a bit dizzy. It had injected venom. I fell to the ground, my vision was a bit blurred. I saw as a battle raged on between Shimmer and the Arbok. The Arbok rammed Shimmer into a tree. With the last of my strength, I sent out my other Pokémon except for Togepi. I saw them battle, and then I fell asleep. The next thing I knew I was in Pallet Town. "Who are you?" I asked the kid standing over me. "Ash Ketchum, surprising to see you again." he said, "I found you unconscious in the woods with your Pokémon injured. Your Pokémon are at Prof. Oak's being healed." "Boy, you pop in the most unexpected places." I said, "Thanks." "You can thank me with a re-match, 6 Pokémon each, no time limit." he said, "Well, when you're healed, right Pikachu?" "Yup, yup, yup, yup!" Pikachu said, "I want revenge!" "Your Pikachu wants revenge." I said, "How cute."  
  
"How did you know what he said??"  
  
"I can understand Pokémon language."  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"I don't feel so good." I said. "The poison is coming back, don't fall asleep!" Ash cried as he ran to the phone and dialed 911. The next thing I knew I was in the emergency room. "Luckily they got the poison out!" Ash said, "But the poison they found was unknown, they hope the can find the Arbok so he can't hurt anyone else." "He's dead." I said clearly, "Flareon probably incinerated him." "Well, long time no see!" Prof. Oak said walking in, "I haven't seen you for a long time Mia!" He set her pokéballs down on the table along with Shimmer and Togepi. "TOGEPRI!" Togepi cried jumping over to me. I saw the girl Ash had been with before. She was glaring at me angrily. She thought I was stealing him from her probably. Ash looked at her and she smiled. Ash gave a confused look. "You two like each other?" I asked. Ash looked at me. "Kinda…" he said very quietly, "We just are too afraid to tell each other." I sat up. "You ready to battle?" I asked. "Lets go." he grinned.  
  
"GO MIST!" I yelled. "Go Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "Thunderbolt!" "Fight back with reflect! Now, show him your ice beam!" "Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "DODGE!" Pikachu dodged and shot another thunderbolt frying Mist. "RETURN!" I yelled. "Pikachu, return, go Bulbasaur!" he cried. "GO FLAREON!" I yelled, "FIRE BLAST!" Bulbasaur was char-broiled!   
  
"Return Bulbasaur, go…SQUIRTLE!"  
  
"Return Flareon, go Jolteon!"  
  
"Squirtle, BLIZZARD!"  
  
"Jolteon, Pin Missile!" I yelled. His Squirtle fell down. "Go Charizard!" Ash yelled. "Return, Jolteon, go Flareon!" I cried, "FIRE BLAST!" Charizard fought back with his own.  
  
"Fine, Flareon, Mega Drain!"  
  
Charizard fell to the ground. "Return, go Kingler!" he yelled. "Thunder." I said simply. Kingler fell. "Grr…" Ash cried, "Go…MUK!" "Thunder!" I yelled. Muk fell down, then used stomp on Jolteon. "Fine, go Flareon!" I yelled, "FIRE BLAST!" Muk dodged it and took down Flareon. "Return Flareon, go…Shimmer…" I said after Muk took down Kereihana, "Shimmer, dig!" Shimmer dug underground, then took out Muk. "Wow…" Ash said, "You're good, but not good enough for…Pikachu! Quadruple Thunder Bolt!" "Shimmer, fight back, ten fold!" I said. A 40x Thunder Bolt hit Pikachu frying him. "Pika…CHAAAAAA!" it screamed falling down. "UNBELIEVEABLE!" Ash cried. He picked up his Pokémon and rushed them to Prof. Oak. "Hmph…" I said, "I want a challenge…" "I'll give you a challenge!" Gary Oak yelled, "Tomorrow at the Gym!"  
  



End file.
